Episode 182
Panaghoy is the one hundred eighty-second episode overall and the thirty-fourth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on March 28, 2017. Summary In Lireo, Pirena starts worrying about the new keepers, and wants to know where they were. Danaya said they don't know. Alena suggested that Cassiopea's leaving had nothing to do with the keepers. Ybrahim prayed it were so, because he didn't have a good feeling about it. At Capade, the corpses of Wahid, Gilas and Lira lay on the ground. Ariana mourned over Lira's body. Cassiopea arrived and saw the bodies of the dead. Cassiopea wept and asked who did it. Imaw said the Etherian Mashnas attacked them. Wantuk brought back Luna and Muyak, who were distraught upon seeing the corpses. Luna blames Cassiopea for abandoning them. Paopao arrives carrying Mira's body, and lays it beside Lira. Imaw said the royals must be informed. Cassiopea wonders how she would be able to tell Pirena and Ybrahim about this, asked Emre why he had forsaken them, and teleports away. Imaw, Wantuk and the remaining keepers were left mourning their fallen comrades. In Etheria, Andora informs Avria that they had slain the heiresses and new keepers. Asval asked where Ether is, so he can thank her. LilaSari asked Avria what their next step would be. Avria said LilaSari and Amarro can rest, and they would be called once they were needed. Amarro said they seem to be excluded in her councils. Avria said they really had nothing to do for now; for Cassiopea would discover the surprise they gave to her. Asval asked how they made sure that Cassiopea would not be able to return to her island immediately. Avria replied that she gave the Diwatas a taste of victory, so that they wouldn't know their true intent; to attack and kill the new keepers and heiresses. Cassiopea reappears in Lireo. She informs the royals that something bad had happened in the island. Pirena asked where Mira and Lira were. Cassiopea raised her hands, and Imaw, Paopao, Ariana, Muyak, Wantuk, and the bodies of Lira and Wahid appeared. Everyone was in shock, especially Ybrahim, who nearly fell and wept. Paopao approached and tried to console him, but Ybrahim pushed him as he went to approach Lira. Alena and Danaya also approached Lira's body and wept, before standing up again to stare at Cassiopea, who was starting to cry. Pirena asked why they were the only ones there, and if her daughter is alive. Cassiopea summoned the second batch, which included Luna, and the bodies of Mira and Gilas. Alena and Danaya approached Mira's body and wept again. Pirena approached her daughter's body and cried in anguish. Everyone noticed that the place started to heat up with Pirena's rage. Pirena blames Cassiopea. Alena told Pirena to calm down. Ybrahim agreed with Pirena, because they had trusted Cassiopea. Pirena takes out the Fire Gem and holds Cassiopea by the neck, asking her why she did not save the new keepers, especially her daughter. In Etheria, Avria said that a new age will commence in Encantadia, with the return of Etheria as the most powerful kingdom. Avria asked Asval and Andora why they didn't seem happy. Asval asked who would celebrate in an empty kingdom. Alena said she would take Pirena's fire before she hits Cassiopea. Danaya told them to stop, and asked if their losses weren't enough. Imaw said their anger would not restore the lives lost. Ybrahim said Imaw has no right to speak, as he did not understand what he and Pirena were feeling. Alena asked him if he thinks she too did not understand what they feel. Cassiopea said Alena should let them punish her for what had happened. Ybrahim said he would not let Cassiopea approach his daughter again, or any of the new keepers. Cassiopea said if that is for the greater good, she is happy to have served them and Encantadia. Cassiopea left. Alena and Imaw followed her. Aquil held Danaya's hand. Paopao, Mayca and Kaizan stood near Lira's corpse, while Muyak, Ybrahim and Ariana knelt before it. Pirena was beside Mira's corpse, Luna beside Gilas's, and Wantuk beside Wahid's, while Hitano stood near them. Danaya, Hitano, Aquil, Manik and Muros stood at the center of the hall. LilaSari stares at the banner of Etheria. Amarro asked if she does not yet want to rest. LilaSari said she could not, since she is thinking about how they had betrayed their queen. Amarro said he would take the punishment. LilaSari said it was her decision not to kill their other enemies; she wonders what would happen when the queen learns that not all the new keepers had been slain. He told LilaSari to prepare for anything. He held her hands, and told her that he would never leave her. The bodies of Wahid (attended by Paopao, Ariana and Wantuk), Gilas (attended by Danaya, Luna, Quina and Sera), Mira (attended by Pirena) and Lira (attended by Ybrahim and Muyak) were lain on four beds at the hall of Lireo. Paopao tells Ariana that he feels guilty, and wished to condole the royals. Luna accompanied them. Paopao, Ariana and Luna approached Pirena, who told them to go away. Pirena was angry that they were still alive, that they did not help Mira and Lira. Ariana said they had no powers, but Pirena said Wahid and Gilas did not have powers. Luna apologized that they were unable to do anything, and went away from her. Paopao and Ariana also distanced themselves. Alena tells Cassiopea that Pirena and Ybrahim were just too hurt, for they are parents without children. Cassiopea wonders why Emre allowed Lira and Mira to die. Imaw also wonders about this, while Alena said that Emre might have a sufficient reason for this. Cassiopea said she would go to him. Imaw offered to accompany her. Alena said she too is angry with Cassiopea, but she is trying to be strong for the others. In Lireo, near Amihan's statue, Paopao blames himself for Lira's death. Danaya hears this and approached him. Danaya told him not to blame himself. Paopao repeatedly apologized and continued blaming himself, while Danaya, who is also crying, consoled him. Wantuk told Ybrahim to eat. Ybrahim said life is not fair; Amihan was gone, and now his daughter, the one remaining light in his life. Ybrahim asked Wantuk what reason remained for him to live. Wantuk tearfully apologized for not being able to save Lira. Wantuk said no one thought Cassiopea's island would be attacked. Pirena hears this and said Avria must have discovered where they were when she pretended to be Danaya. Pirena said Avria must also pay; her Mashnas had attacked the island, so she must also have been the one to give the order. Danaya said Pirena should not be hasty, they should plan it out. Pirena said she would not be gone for long, and teleported away. Trivia *Klea Pineda seems to be absent in the scene during the time when the corpses were returned to Lireo. She appears only in separate shots; an extra actress seems to have played her, showing only her back. *The black smoke on the sides of the teaser photos for the episode also returned. References